A multiplicity of variations of load carrier feet of the type mentioned by way of introduction are previously known in the art. These load carrier feet are often intended for mounting on such vehicles as display longitudinally directed, depressed gutters extending along the vehicle roof and provided with an anchorage bead upstanding from the bottom of the gutter. In one version of such a prior art load carrier foot, the support portion is of twin design and is intended to stand one piece in front of the other in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle on one side of the anchorage bead and support against the bottom of the gutter. Correspondingly, the clamping portions are also of twin design and are urgeable against the support portions by means of screws, one per clamping portion.
A load carrier foot of this prior art type may, on many occasions, function satisfactorily, but is difficult to mount in place and dismount from the vehicle roof, since the screws in question are difficult to get at. In one such load carrier foot, it is also difficult to guarantee a suitable clamping force, since every user must individually assess how large the tightening torque employed should be. The risk of loose mounting, or in the case of overtightened screws, the risk of damage to the load carrier foot and/or the vehicle itself cannot be discounted. Furthermore, some type of lockable protective hood is necessary which covers the screws so as to prevent unauthorised removal of the load carrier foot.